cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobogoobo
|image_map = BoboMap.PNG |mapsize = |capital = |languages = , |demonym = |formationdate = 09/26/2007 |formationtime = 5:16:31 PM |government = Capitalist |image_ruler = BoboAvatar.jpg |rulersize = |ruler = Robert O' XXIV |allianceflag = Flag of ADI.svg |alliance = Aqua Defense Initiative |seniority = 09/18/2009 |team = Aqua |teamseniority = 09/26/2007 |statisticsdate = March 17, 2010 |totalpop = + }}}} |civilians = 84,517 |soldiers = 29,000 |soldiereff = 60,030 |density = + }} div round 2}} |casualties = + }}}} |attacking = 290,480 |defending = 553,370 |casualtyrank = 2,686 |litrate = 100 |religion = None |currency = Euro |infra = 8,299.990 |tech = 4,865.561 |nationstrength = 69,612.775 |rank = 920 |efficiency = div round 2}} |landarea = 4,363.940 mile diameter |environment = 2.5 |envnum = 6.5 |defcon = 1 |mode = War |state = War |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} For a highly shortened version of this page, see Bobogoobo/summary. Bobogoobo is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bobogoobo work diligently to produce Cattle and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bobogoobo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bobogoobo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bobogoobo detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bobogoobo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Leader The ruler of the nation of Bobogoobo is Robert O'Goobo XXIV. He is descended from a family of merchants, but rose to power when he gained popularity after his invention of the teleporter. O'Goobo is obsessed with many things, among them statistics and grammar. He is easily annoyed by others, especially their communication habits. O'Goobo is rarely seen in his nation or around his alliance because he is quite busy with personal affairs. He wishes he could be more active, and hopes to achieve a higher level of activity later in his life. O'Goobo has recently discovered additional records of the past of his nation, and has decided to share more information about the inner workings of the nation. He has also decided that it is better to have extremely outdated information than none at all. O'Goobo welcomes suggestions on how to improve his publication through format, content, or other means and is willing to help others with their own. div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}| div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}}}}% }}}} div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}| div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}}}}% |3}}}}}} div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}| div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}} | div + + |R}}}} * 100 round 3}}|6}}}}% }}}} |caption = Total Days: + + }} }} div + }} * 100 round 2}}| div + }} * 100 round 2}}% }} div + }} * 100 round 2}}| div + }} * 100 round 2}}% }} |caption = Ratio: div round 3}} }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: div round 3}} }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: div round 3}} }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} div + }} * 100 round 3}}| div + }} * 100 round 3}}% }} |caption = Ratio: div round 3}} }} Alliance History Nation History A Shortage of Knowledge Michelle Enpense, the former Information Secretary of Bobogoobo, did not keep very good (or indeed, any) records of Bobogoobo's history. This fact was only recently discovered; of course, Enpense was immediately fired. As a result of the lack of records, O'Goobo launched a project with the goal of collecting as much information about the history of Bobogoobo as possible. There was not much success, so the nation of Bobogoobo requests information and details from any individuals or nations that have any. Additionally, O'Goobo apologizes for any inaccuracy in the information contained here. Founding of a Nation |birth_place = Halrloprillalar |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = |spouse = |multiple_spouses = |children = |issue = |residence = |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Bobogoobo's founding was delayed by several days due to an ongoing conflict. O'Goobo checked the news every day, eagerly awaiting the day when he could safely create his nation. That day came on September 26, 2007. Because O'Goobo was so eager to begin building his nation, he did not take the time to come up with a unique name for it, instead naming it after himself. Both he and his nation are thus known to Planet Bob as Bobogoobo, which is a nickname that O'Goobo was given when he was younger. It is a shortened form of his first name combined with his last name, minus the apostrophe, to create a unique name. However, now that O'Goobo's nation is very well established and known by many people, he regrets the decision to not give his nation a creative name, although he suspects that had he thought of a name, he would regret it anyway because he is now more mature and has better ideas for name. Some of the ideas he has for names for his nation are Viisbya, The Nation That Never Was, and Uru. Viisbya is an acronym that is made up of the names of the Aeons (summoned creatures) from one of O'Goobo's favorite video games, : Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Yojimbo, Anima. The Nation That Never Was is a play on the name of a location in another of O'Goobo's favorite games, made by the same , called . Uru means "Deep City" in an . O'Goobo wishes that he was able to change the name of his nation, so that it could accurately represent his current interests. Days of Our TDO The nation of Bobogoobo, like any nation in its beginnings, received several messages from large alliances that wished for Bobogoobo to join them. A few of these messages stood out to O'Goobo, and he spent a while making a decision on which alliance would be the best for his nation. The message that most appealed to O'Goobo had been sent to him by thechort of the Democratic Order. TDO interested O'Goobo because of its neutrality and promises of a great community. O'Goobo was attracted by neutrality because he wished to grow his nation in peace without the worry of war. O'Goobo applied to the Democratic Order and waited eagerly to be accepted. The hour became late and O'Goobo went to sleep. The next day, after O'Goobo's classes, he checked his application again. He had been accepted overnight. O'Goobo followed the joining procedures and began to interact in TDO. He enjoyed participating in spam games and other activities. A Minor Conflict Unfortunately, Bobogoobo was attacked on September 28, 2007, in its youth; however, the aggressor sent only one attack. To this day, Bobogoobo remembers the five fallen soldiers who died in defense of their country against an unprovoked attacker. They were the only casualties on Bobogoobo ground for over two years of the nation's existence. O'Goobo's retaliatory attacks caused the deaths of several more Bobogoobo soldiers. After the first day of conflict, there were no more attacks from the attacking nation, so O'Goobo simply let the war end naturally. A Change of Scenery After Bobogoobo had been in TDO for about a month, TDO decided that it would move to new forums. Bobogoobo performed its move on October 10, 2007. The new forums were very light compared to the dark gray and red of the old ones. O'Goobo immediately began several games in the spam section. A Red-Letter Day On November 13, 2007, O'Goobo was link missing promoted to the Low Senate of TDO as recognition for work he had been doing around the alliance and for his dedication to TDO. A Glowing Winter On December 25, 2008, an expensive research undertaking called the Manhattan Project culminated with Bobogoobo scientists discovering a way to develop nuclear weapons. O'Goobo believed this to be the will of the God-Analogue (described below) for several reasons. First, developing weapons of mass destruction on a day that was originally a celebration of a holy figure must have some significant meaning, and could also have been some kind of gift from the God-Analogue to O'Goobo. Additionally, it gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "walking in a winter wonderland." O'Goobo also believed this to be a special event because several events had happened independently and all helped to advance Bobogoobo to its goal of developing nuclear weapons. First, one of Bobogoobo's trading partners, Bauer, disbanded because its leader had been gone for an excessive amount of time (again). O'Goobo consulted with the other nations in his trading circle, and they decided to fill Bauer's position in the circle with a nation that produced one resource in common with Bauer, and produced Uranium as its other resource. The circle has been extremely stable ever since that minor event, and the acquisition of Uranium gave Bobogoobo's scientists a leap forward in the research on nuclear weapons. The second independent event was when the Democratic Order began a program that aimed to make the alliance more safe by giving its larger nations an incentive to develop a strong military. Because Bobogoobo was already well on its way to developing nuclear weapons, O'Goobo promised that he would develop nuclear weapons for the safety of TDO. All things considered, Christmas 2008 was a very special day for the nation of Bobogoobo. A One-Sided War On date missing, navygraym, who had been a member of TDO for a while, link missing announced that his nation would be disbanding and said he would be willing to allow nations with similar strength to attack it for casualties and spoils. O'Goobo seized the opportunity to work towards a National War Memorial and asked navygraym to declare on Bobogoobo for optimum war slot usage. Navygraym declared war on July 26, 2009, shortly after announcing his departure. However, O'Goobo was only able to send a few waves of soldiers because navygraym's army was not reinforced after the announcement of his nation's disbandment. O'Goobo earned a few thousand more attacking casualties in this war. Departure Bobogoobo's first year in TDO was highly enjoyable. However, as the date came closer to the second anniversary of Bobogoobo's TDO membership, things started to go bad. The senate constantly argued, and each chamber was suspicious of the other. Various other causes continued to snowball. The final straw was when several members of TDO tried to remove John Warbuck of New Aligned States from the alliance. O'Goobo had high respect for Warbuck and thought that the events in TDO were becoming ridiculous. He did what, one year ago, he swore he would never do: move to another alliance. TDO Contributions Before and for a short period after being elevated to the Low Senate, O'Goobo worked as a member of the TDO Secret Police (reporting on ghost nations and other abnormalities) and messaging team (sending messages about alliance events to all members) and did a small amount of role-play and a lot of spamming. As Minister of Finance, O'Goobo helped organize a second Aid Day - a day where numerous donor nations sent packages of three million to smaller nations to help them grow faster. Also during this term, O'Goobo locked a thread in which a heated argument was taking place after it was suggested that the recipients of Aid Day should send technology back to the donors, an idea which was, much later, brought up in ADI and passed with full approval. O'Goobo later helped with a third Aid Day under another Minister of Finance. See "Alliance History" above for a complete list of government positions held by O'Goobo. Monster in the Closet O'Goobo had heard that the Grämlins were a good alliance of smart people and knew several other nations who had moved there from TDO and never come back. O'Goobo did not mind the extensive interview-style application process because he enjoys answering random questions. Bobogoobo applied on August 16, 2009 and was accepted on August 31, 2009. Bobogoobo was only getting settled in the Grämlins when Warbuck told O'Goobo that he would be forming a new alliance. O'Goobo was very loyal to Warbuck, knew that he would create a great alliance, and wanted to help Warbuck as much as possible. For these reasons, Bobogoobo link missing left the Grämlins and joined the Aqua Defense Initiative. Gre Contributions O'Goobo made no contributions to the Grämlins, other than a little bit of spamming, because he was not a member for long enough. Aqua Defense Initiative Bobogoobo joined ADI on September 18, 2009, the day after it announced its existence. O'Goobo was made a Guardian upon joining, to fill out the government. O'Goobo was made a Sentinel on November 6, 2009. He retained his position after the new charter was ratified. Home Improvement At the urging of Warbuck, O'Goobo began to make his nation more war-capable. This process began while O'Goobo was still in TDO and Warbuck was the Minister of Defense. O'Goobo began to save a warchest and became nuclear capable. After O'Goobo joined ADI, Warbuck continued to teach him to be more prepared, especially because he was no longer in a neutral alliance. O'Goobo began developing more military wonders, continued to save a warchest, bought more technology, developed a military, began Labor Camp swapping, and made various other changes in order to be more militarily prepared. The benefits of these changes became very apparent in Bobogoobo's first real war. Day of the Dead On January 9, 2010, at 7:50 PM, O'Goobo declared a state of war with the nation of Ciudad de Muerto, ruled by rabidman, thereby entering the Day of the Dead War. This declaration was in response to rabidman's declaration against John Warbuck. O'Goobo was eager for the chance to attack rabidman, as rabidman had been nothing but an annoyance ever since he left the Democratic Order for Synergia. O'Goobo was also excited to join this war because it would be his first real war, and he would finally be able to use his nuclear weapons and see how his nation's large treasury would hold up against a nation of similar size. After four days of bitter fighting, rabidman surrendered to ADI. Peace was declared between Bobogoobo and Ciudad de Muerto on January 13, 2010 at 9:24 pm. Part of the reparations that rabidman owed as part of his surrender terms would be used to get Bobogoobo in an ADI growth program as a donor, which would allow Bobogoobo to further advance its technology, a goal that is constantly on O'Goobo's agenda. During the war, O'Goobo was amazed at the amount of destruction and loss of life his nation could cause. Over one hundred thousand Bobogoobo soldiers died in the first two days of war alone. Despite these casualties, O'Goobo enjoyed the war. By the end of the war, Bobogoobo had lost about 1400 infrastructure, 400 technology, and 2000 land, as well as many tanks, aircraft, cruise missiles, navy vessels, and spies. About 460,000 Bobogoobo soldiers died in the course of the war, dramatically increasing the number of casualties Bobogoobo experienced in its lifetime. O'Goobo planned to create a National War Memorial in honor of these brave soldiers. Construction was completed on February 14, 2010. Additionally, O'Goobo spent about $100 million on military purchases through the war, although the rebuilding process would cost quite a bit more. However, rebuilding was postponed until after the TOP-C&G War. TOP-C&G War The TOP-C&G War encompasses a very large number of alliances on Planet Bob, which inevitably drew ADI into the conflict. ADI's first part in the conflict involved it, LSN, and allies against Troy, Amazon Nation, 1 Touch Football, and NUHyperForce. ADI entered in defense of FEAR against Troy, was attacked by Troy's allies, and LSN entered in defense of ADI. Bobogoobo fought against a total of seven nations; declaring on two nations and being declared on by five nations, although none of them were of NUHF. This part of the war ended with Troy surrendering to ADI and Troy's allies agreeing to white peace. Bobogoobo continued to lose many assets in this war, including about 4000 land. ADI's second part in the war occurred soon after, with ADI attacking the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism in defense of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, although this only lasted two days before a mega-surrender ended in ADI owing $75 million in reparations to GOONS. Bobogoobo declared on two GOONS nations during this war. With this section of the war over, ADI's part in the TOP-C&G War came to a close; O'Goobo could now focus on rebuilding his nation to its former glory. From before the Day of the Dead War to the end of this one, Bobogoobo lost about 20,000 nation strength, 4000 infrastructure, 600 technology, 4000 land, $200 average gross income per individual per day, and a net loss of $100 million; and gained over 800,000 casualties. The Great Rebuilding On March 17, 2010, Bobogoobo completed its regrowth program. Although O'Goobo bought large amounts of land and infrastructure, Bobogoobo was still not back to its former glory and had only half of its former cash reserves. Despite this, O'Goobo vowed to continue saving and growing for the benefit of both Bobogoobo and ADI. In the program, Bobogoobo grew by about 1100 infrastructure and 2000 land, with consequent growths of 12,000 citizens and 6000 nation strength. Bobogoobo increased its military by 10,000 soldiers and began rebuilding its lost navy ships. O'Goobo continued sending foreign aid for ADI grants and technology deals with ADI and allies. This date also marked several milestones for the nation. As listed in the Significant Developments section, Bobogoobo developed a Moon Base the previous day, which was Bobogoobo's first achievement in space and ADI's first space wonder. March 17 also marked the end of sixth months in ADI. Additionally, Bobogoobo broke the milestone of having nine billion dollars in expenses over time, with bills and purchases accounting for nearly equal amounts. of now un-named War On March 21, 2010 at 10:36 PM, Bobogoobo was attacked by two rogue nations. Mco119 of Avtomatia had switched to the ADI alliance affiliation earlier that day, and Tintida of Willylopolis had been a member for more than two months. As of the time of this writing, it is unknown why these nations attacked. There seem to have been months of planning though, as the attacks were highly coordinated, Tintida had been in ADI (not contributing anything, not even participating in the TOP-C&G War - apparently spying) for two and a half months, and TOW2B, one of the other attackers, had become an ADI member a week before the attacks were launched. All of the attackers are former PUKE, TDO, and Kronos members. Bobogoobo was quickly invaded and sent into anarchy in the first attacks because it was not ready for war. It retaliated before and after midnight and won most of its attacks. Just as O'Goobo thought his nation's involvement in the war was coming to a close, Mbsk01 of Kalashnikov declared war on Bobogoobo on March 27, 2010 at 3:19 PM. ADI Contributions O'Goobo has done general debating, fixing grammatical mistakes, voting, recruiting, aiding (and technology deals), and creating and fixing pages such as this one for ADI members and allies. O'Goobo quit actively spamming because he does not really enjoy it anymore and he does not have much time for it. O'Goobo is currently ADI's official diplomat to two new alliances whose founders are fellow ex-TDO members (a description which is becoming more and more common of alliances on Planet Bob), the Golden Torch and TLK. O'Goobo is also ADI's diplomat to the Conclave, which is the Planet Bob branch of a group of which O'Goobo has been a member on worlds but could not join here because of his membership in ADI. Bobogoobo has fought in two wars for ADI so far, the Day of the Dead War and ADI's parts of the TOP-C&G War, and to date has not been personally defeated. O'Goobo was named Lord of Finance on March 6, 2010. He was glad to have a chance to do more for ADI. Retrospect Looking back through his nation's history, O'Goobo realizes that he made many mistakes and could have an even more prosperous nation if he had made corrections. Unfortunately, no one told him some of the things he should do or didn't convince him to do them. For example, O'Goobo never sold technology because he was confused by the process and no one convinced him to sign up for it or tried to explain the process to him. O'Goobo realizes that selling technology would have been extremely beneficial for his nation. Additionally, evidence has surfaced that indicates that O'Goobo did not always tax 28% of his citizens' income. Because this evidence was only recently discovered, O'Goobo believes that there must be many more mistakes that he made. Was this abundance of mistakes due to TDO's policy of not interfering with the choices its nations made, or was it because other nation rulers did not know as much then as they do now? Regardless of the cause, O'Goobo has attempted to correct all of his mistakes. Nation Team Upon founding his nation, O'Goobo had a choice as to which team his nation should join. Because he did not know that his choice would have an impact on both his alliance and his trades with other nations, he chose a random color. It is likely that his first choice was blue, as that is one of his favorite colors. After joining the Democratic Order, O'Goobo was told that he should switch to the aqua team and that his citizens would be happier if he traded with other nations of the same team. O'Goobo joined the aqua team on September 26, 2007, immediately after applying to TDO, and found that he enjoyed that color even more than blue. After O'Goobo got used to running his nation, he began investigating the differences between the teams. He came to know many of the Aqua Team alliances and realized that he did not know the alliances of other teams very well. Sometimes he met leaders from nations of other teams, but his interactions were mostly with aqua. For this reason, O'Goobo feels a strong bond with the Aqua Team, though not necessarily with those on it. Foreign Aid History Bobogoobo has sent and received foreign aid for various purposes in its lifetime, and these transactions total a very large amount. Aid to and from Bobogoobo has numerous typical purposes (listed in order of use): *Receiving Grants (from TDO - New Nation Grant, etc) - various increments of money *Receiving War Aid (see A Minor Conflict above) - various amounts of money and soldiers *Sending Grants (mostly to small TDO nations, more recently to some ADI nations) for various purposes (NNG, for Infra Jump) - almost always three million *Sending War Aid (to TDO and ADI nations that are attacked) - usually three million and two thousand soldiers *Sending Money for Technology Deals (after certain point of infrastructure development, started in TDO and continuing since; three million for fifty technology for nations in the same alliance, three million for one hundred technology for others) - always three million *Receiving Technology (see above) - always fifty technology *Sending Donation Payment (paying nations that have donated to Bobogoobo; this type of deal is not currently done) - always three million, sometimes fifty technology Additionally, Bobogoobo has donated to various aid programs that have benefited small nations. These include Aid Days and other programs in TDO, and growth programs in ADI. Trade History O'Goobo signed up for a trade circle that would provide three bonus resources on September 29, 2007. The circle was completed on date missing and O'Goobo started trading with the other members of the circle. His first permanent trade was made on October 22, 2007, which is a testament to the great stability of this trade circle. Other trade agreements were made on October 23, 2007; November 1, 2007; September 26, 2008; and January 26, 2010. O'Goobo knows he is extremely lucky to have quickly found a good trade circle that would last for a long time. As mentioned in the A Glowing Winter section above, the trade circle only lost a member once or twice, and even then another nation was quickly found to replace the lost resources. Prior to the completion of this circle, it is likely that O'Goobo offered a trade to any nation that would accept it. However, all good things soon come to an end. On January 24, 2010, at 5:56:35 PM, the most recently made trade, having a duration of 470 days (begun on October 11, 2008) and made with Dave93 of CrimsonGuard for Uranium and Wheat, was canceled with exactly twelve seconds of warning because Dave93 was "moving to a better circle with fish." Because Bobogoobo's War Regrowth Program would be starting in five days, it was very important for O'Goobo to replace the trade. O'Goobo worked with the other members of the trade circle and with ADI to try to find a replacement. A replacement was easily found, and Bobogoobo began trading with the new member of the circle on January 26, 2010. Unfortunately, the war regrowth program was canceled due to the war looming on the horizon. Information Government The government of Bobogoobo is selected by a team of psychics who can tell which citizens have the most desirable characteristics for a leader. The psychics are also able to know whether the person will bring prosperity or destruction to the nation. The type of government varies depending on the number of people available. Decisions are always made democratically and there are many checks and balances within the government. Any member of the government that becomes corrupt is executed. However, O'Goobo will always have supreme power over the government because the psychics have made him their "chosen one." No one knows why this was done; the motives of the psychics are known only to them. Capital div 5 round 4}} mile diameter |population = div 5 round 0}}}} }} The capital of Bobogoobo is Halrloprillalar. It is named after a character of legend whose existence was recently proven when ancient documents were discovered hidden in the home of one of Bobogoobo's oldest residents. Halrloprillalar (also known as Prill) was a woman who accomplished many things in her life. She discovered Skystone, the mysterious stone that allowed Bobogoobo to float in the air before becoming too large. Prill was also a strong leader who united many tribes together and helped them start building a village that would eventually become the nation of Bobogoobo. Many other accomplishments are attributed to Prill, but their accuracy is disputed. It is known, however, that Prill disappeared and no signs of her were ever seen again - it's even suggested that she is still alive somewhere, doing great deeds. Today, the city of Halrloprillalar is very large, has the newest and most advanced technology, and is named as one of the best places to live in Bobogoobo. Construction As a result of the many recent wars in which Bobogoobo has fought, there is now almost constant construction in progress in Halrloprillalar and all over Bobogoobo. There are still materials and debris lying around from the Great Rebuilding, and now that is being covered with more debris from the of now un-named War. Various buildings are partly-constructed and/or partly-destroyed. O'Goobo hopes that one day he can rebuild his nation and not have it destroyed within a week. Population The population of Bobogoobo is small because Bobogoobo believes that it should minimize its effect on the planet and its environment by limiting the number of people in the nation. Additionally, many people in Bobogoobo believe that life, and indeed all existence, is pointless, and so do not seek to create more life. O'Goobo goes as far as to exile any citizens who do not have characteristics that are beneficial to the nation, thereby limiting the gene pool to more favorable characteristics. That does not preclude sexual activity, however; it was named as one of the citizens' favorite activities in a recent survey. People Every citizen of Bobogoobo has only positive traits and contributes productively to the nation. Laws are only in place to guide citizens and are never broken. Any citizen not following this description is executed. The nation of Bobogoobo keeps its borders closed and closely guarded to avoid contamination from other nations. Access to Bobogoobo's Internet is a privilege, one that is not easy to get. Citizens must take an extensive test and analysis that determine if the citizen is intelligent and would be able to use the Internet responsibly. Literacy Bobogoobo prides itself on having a 100% literacy rate. It reached this goal through constant development of technology and by perfecting its school and university systems. Language Bobogoobo was founded as a nation that spoke only . However, as the nation grew, many foreign languages came in with the immigrants. The most notable of these is . Of the languages that came in with people, Spanish was the most commonly spoken. It could often be heard spoken among groups of people walking the streets. Because the people of Bobogoobo are naturally curious, some of them began learning the language in private lessons. The immigrants whose first language was Spanish noticed this interest and began teaching large groups of people. After a while, the language was so popular among the citizens that it was offered in most schools around the nation. People continue to learn Spanish because they enjoy speaking the language and being able to communicate in a kind of "secret code," although in present times almost everyone will know what people are saying when they speak in Spanish. Education The education system of Bobogoobo is designed to allow citizens as much freedom as possible and to account for the fact that teenage years are very confusing times. Citizens start school at the usual age, but can stop school at any time and return when they wish. Typically, this allows people to finish middle school, then go to high school when they are several years older and are no longer changing as radically as they do in teenage years. However, citizens are not required to go to school. Because of this system, schools usually teach the most important information first. Location The nation began as a floating city in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean (floating here meaning "situated several miles above the ground"). However, Bobogoobo began to grow, making it impractical to continue floating, and its citizens began bored of seeing only clouds all day. Bobogoobo moved to somewhere in Antarctica because there would be a lot of room to grow there because of the lack of nations in that location. However, the citizens complained of being too cold and again became bored with seeing only ice all day, although it was exciting to watch some of it . O'Goobo sought a location that would be closer to other nations yet easy to defend and would be a change from the air and ice. He settled on New Orleans due to its valley location. However, the citizens soon complained of , and O'Goobo decided to move the nation to his home city. The nation remains centered there to this day. At some point before returning to his home town, O'Goobo moved the nation to during a project to organize TDO's top nations to spell out "TDO" on the world map. Unfortunately, the project was not very successful due to the large number of inactive players in TDO, and O'Goobo moved on when TDO's map no longer resembled letters (or even semi-letters - no letters were really completed during the project). Religion Bobogoobo's initial official religion was Norse because O'Goobo had been studying that religion for several months and was interested in it. However, he soon realized that his citizens were very indecisive, and wanted a different religion every few weeks. O'Goobo changed the national religion to comply with the desire of the majority. On date missing, construction finished on a Great Temple, which ensured that O'Goobo could choose one national religion and his citizens would be happy with the decision. Initially, O'Goobo went back to the Norse religion. Later, after O'Goobo had learned more, he decided that his nation would be . However, he realized that his citizens would not be happy without anything to worship, so he dedicated the Temple to the God-Analogue. The God-Analogue The God-Analogue is simply an idea, not a being that is believed to exist. And it is not one idea, but many ideas, which combine to suggest the key phrase of Bobogoobo's religion: "Live a healthy life." The phrase attempts to avoid black-and-white comparisons, such as good and bad, so that its followers can interpret it however they think is best and so that there are no strict rules for following the religion. This phrase is called the God-Analogue because it replaces an object to be worshiped with an idea that leads to a good life, whether or not it is part of a religion. In the nation of Bobogoobo, this phrase is more important than even the nation's constitution, and is taken into consideration in all parts of the nation. There is no leader of the religion; everyone is equal in status in the religion, even O'Goobo. Although the God-Analogue is meant to be open-ended, there are many ideas that are commonly believed to be major parts of it. With these come more phrases that combine to form the God-Analogue. These phrases include "Do to others what you would have them do to you," "Look before you leap," "An apple a day keeps the doctor away," and many others. Several more dedicated followers of the God-Analogue wrote a book called the Book of Phrases, which lists many phrases such as these all the way down to the most basic of ideas, showing the hierarchy of the God-Analogue. The book also contains several hundred pages of thoughts, suggestions, practices, examples, literature, and various other information related to the religion. Culture In addition to elements mentioned above, the culture of Bobogoobo is very diverse. Art Bobogoobo does not have very many artists, a situation perhaps caused by its citizens' apathy towards art; they find art to be boring because each piece does not change and the only analysis of it that can be done is on style and meaning. Bobogoobo only has one art museum, which is located in the capital. It imports most of its pieces but also has a section devoted to local works. Nation Symbol The official symbol adopted by the nation of Bobogoobo was originally featured on the cover of a popular album, the Village Wakes in Water, by Friendly Adults Comforting Adults. It is a painting, now featured in the Bobogoobo Art Museum, that has several meanings for nation and its people. It is a picture of both the beginning and the end. It shows how the nation rose from the ashes of a destroyed civilization to become prosperous, but also shows the inevitable return to ruin. The people in the picture have a double meaning, too. They signify hopefulness and a bright future, but also draw attention to O'Goobo's loneliness and hopelessness. The image was made the nation's symbol for these reasons; it represents many aspects of the nation. Additionally, the songs on the album contain many comments on both the state of the world and personal affairs, many of which O'Goobo also believes or has experienced. However, this album was not made the nation's anthem because Creep better describes O'Goobo. Music Music is the most thriving part of Bobogoobo's culture. At the time of Bobogoobo's founding, there were only a handful of bands; that number has grown to be in the hundreds today. Some of the most notable Bobogoobo bands and their notable albums are: *Succubus (Dark Land Mines) *Dullup (Quiet of Sanity) *Porless (Organized Protest) *Troubled (Fragile) *EpitomeZ10 (0rder) *NormalPurpleY (Citizen of the Colorful Perimeter) *milkandcookies (< >) Every year, there are several government-sponsored concerts, as well as many that are organized by individuals or companies for various purposes. Each citizen of Bobogoobo enjoys a wide variety of music, and many are in bands of some kind. Food Bobogoobo's citizens are almost as interested in food as they are in music. There are several popular fast-food restaurants throughout Bobogoobo, as well as establishment that serve various other types of food. Recently, the foreign food industy has been growing. The Bobogoobo Food Buffs magazine releases a monthly publication that lists the most popular places to eat, gives many recipes, and contains suggestions for new kinds of food to try. Entertainment In their free time, citizens of Bobogoobo typically watch movies and play video games. The movie industry is relatively new but has grown quickly, producing many genres of movies. The video game industry has always been strong and continues to grow. One of the biggest video game companies in Bobogoobo, Round Nexus, is the richest company in Bobogoobo and releases new games on a consistent schedule. Online gaming is very popular; there are a great number of for citizens to enjoy. Significant Developments Many major projects have been completed in Bobogoobo that drastically increase both the quality of life of its citizens and the income of the nation. Here is a list of these developments with brief explanations of their effects, in estimated chronological order. *Interstate System - Improved the affordability and efficiency of Bobogoobo's transport system, as well as lowered the costs to maintain it; was needed because O'Goobo's teleporter is still too expensive and inefficient to be plausible as a system for mass transit *Stock Market - Improved the economy and allowed citizens to earn (or lose) more money *Social Security System - Improved quality of life of older citizens and allowed O'Goobo to increase the taxes on his citizens *Great Monument - Showed the population's respect for O'Goobo as the ruler of the nation and allowed O'Goobo to change the government to advance the nation's needs instead of the people's desires *Great Temple - As described above, led to the creation of Bobogoobo's current religion *Disaster Relief Agency - Allowed Bobogoobo to send and receive more foreign aid *Internet - Gave Bobogoobo its own Internet systems, and for some reason put some stores that sold adult material out of business *Great University - Allowed Bobogoobo's brightest scholars to congregate in the capital, allowing them to research new technology more efficiently *Space Program - Allowed Bobogoobo to explore the solar system. Also had some positive side effects: improved Bobogoobo's technology and made its aircraft more efficient *National Research Lab - Allowed Bobogoobo's scientists to work together, making research more efficient and increasing the population of Bobogoobo *Agriculture Development Program - Increased the amount of land that Bobogoobo controlled and caused more people to move to Bobogoobo each time it obtains new land *Universal Health Care - Provided health care to all citizens, causing more citizens to be happy and healthy *Manhattan Project - As described above, allowed Bobogoobo to develop nuclear weapons *Strategic Defense Initiative - Made Bobogoobo safer by protecting it against some incoming nuclear attacks *Movie Industry - Sparked the growth of Bobogoobo's movie industry, increasing its culture and entertaining its citizens *Central Intelligence Agency - Increased the skill of the nation's spies and allowed it to hire more *Pentagon - Increased the efficiency of Bobogoobo's army *Weapons Research Complex - Greatly increased the power of Bobogoobo's military and increased the efficiency of its nuclear weapon manufacturing systems, but hurt the nation's environment quality and made purchasing military units more expensive because they were of higher quality *Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo - Allowed Bobogoobo to develop more nuclear weapons and protect some of them *Anti-Air Defense Network - Reduced the effect of enemy air force campaigns *Foreign Air Force Base - Allowed improvement of Bobogoobo's air force and allowed bombing and dogfight campaigns to be more powerful *National War Memorial (2/14/10) - Commemorated the soldiers lost in wars, the number of which has increased drastically during the TOP-C&G War. *Moon Base (3/16/10) - Bobogoobo's citizens were excited to finally reach the moon. It was also the first space development in ADI. Flag Bobogoobo has used many different flags throughout its lifetime, and still does not have a flag that it will use permanently. When it was founded, the nation first used no flag and then went through a period of using any flag that O'Goobo thought would look good on his nation. A few months after joining TDO, O'Goobo asked other members of the alliance which flags they used. Many of them recommended using a flag that contained TDO's colors of red and black. Thus, O'Goobo used the flag of Trinidad and Tobago for a long time, after trying out several flags that contained red and black. When TDO was sanctioned, on April 30, 2009, O'Goobo made TDO's flag his national flag. It continued in this capacity until Bobogoobo left TDO. During Bobogoobo's short time in the Grämlins, he used its flag. After joining ADI, O'Goobo used the flag of Ragnarok while it was ADI's protector because of its similarity to ADI's flag. When ADI became independent, O'Goobo cycled through many flags and finally settled on the flag of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. After the Day of the Dead War, O'Goobo decided to once again use the flag of TDO as his national flag. However, at the onset of the of now un-named War, O'Goobo decided that he'd rather not fly the flag of an alliance whose former members show great hatred for ADI. At Warbuck's recommendation, he chose the flag of the now-defunct Coalition of Dark States. O'Goobo liked the war-like look of the flag and the irony it provided - TDO was formed as a splinter alliance from CDS, and ADI split from TDO in much the same way. Category:Bobogoobo Category:English-speaking nations Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:Nations of North America